


Christmas Baking

by Browneyesparker



Series: Christmas 2015 [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jassandra if you squint, sugar cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Cassandra bake together for a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Happy First Day of December, everybody! And welcome to my first Christmas story of the season. Thank you for stopping by, I am sorry for my long absence in posting “Jassandra” stories, I haven’t been inspired all summer and suddenly the season started and here I am again. Please enjoy.

**.**

“Oh good, you’re here Jacob!” Cassandra said as she flung open her door clad in a red sweater with Santa Claus on it, a Santa hat and an apron that had _Express Delivery to Santa_ printed on it, _the Nutcracker Suite_ was pouring from her apartment.

“You said there was an emergency,” Jacob said, pulling his beanie off and running his fingers through his hair.

 _“There is an emergency!”_ Cassandra stressed, stopping short and putting her hand on his shoulder. “Oh. Oh no! No, no, _no_! It isn’t _that_ kind of emergency, Jacob. I’m _fine_ , really I am! I just realized I ran out of butter and I still need to make cookies for the Christmas party tonight. That’s all!”

“You don’t think you could have said _that_?” Jacob asked.

“I _did_ text _that_!” Cassandra answered, taking out her phone to show him. “Oh. I guess my second message failed to deliver. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that. . . I thought. . . well, I guess it’s too late now and I still need butter.”

“And you just assumed that I’d have butter? Why didn’t you text the Colonel first?”

“Because Eve is out with Flynn today and I didn’t want to interrupt their date,” Cassandra responded, going over to her CD player and turning the music off. “And don’t _even_ ask why I didn’t text Ezekiel! You know as well as I do that he’d be the last person in the library to have butter. I mean he signed up to bring _chips_ to the party!”

Jacob frowned. “Why’d ya turn the music off?”

“Well, since you don’t have any butter, I’m going to have to run out to the grocery store to get some,” Cassandra answered.

“Cassie, I have _plenty_ of butter,” Jacob told her. “I was goin’ to make somethin’ for the Christmas party too. You just stay here and I’ll go get you some.”

“I have the most _splendid_ idea!” Cassandra said, clapping her hands together. “Why don’t you just bring everything over here and you can spend the afternoon baking with _me_!”

Jacob hesitated for a second. “Well. . . I dunno. . .”

“Oh come on Jacob, it’ll be _so_ much fun! I’ve never even baked with anybody before, especially not for Christmas. It’ll be a whole new experience for me!”

With any other woman, this would have been manipulation on their part but with Cassandra, it was so genuine that Jacob was powerless to say no to her. Besides, he had this kind of instinct to give her the kind of Christmas that she had never gotten growing up. He had had it ever since she had confessed the tragic young age her parents had told her that Santa didn’t exist.

“Oh okay, _okay_!” Jacob answered. “I’ll be right back! You just stay put! Okay?”

“Okay!” Cassandra agreed merrily as she turned her music back on and started to spin around the kitchen, her red skirt swished around her sugar cookie leggings while she literally floated along to “Waltz of the Snowflakes”.

Jacob shook his head and grinned before closing the door and hurrying off to do Cassandra’s bidding.

When he returned, she had set out everything they would need for their baking and she was sitting at the table, fiddling with her tablet.

“I was just checking out Pinterest to see if there were any other recipes to use aside from the first one I chose,” Cassandra explained even though he wasn’t the least bit curious about what she was doing. “I mean I was going to use the most perfect cutout recipe ever but I got to thinking that maybe it _isn’t_ the most perfect cutout recipe ever. . .”

“Honey, you don’t need to explain anythin’ to _me_ ,” Jacob replied as he put his paper bags filled with baking ingredients on the table. “But if you’d really like the best cutout recipe ever, I’ll give you my grandma’s. Her recipe won blue ribbons at all the Christmas fairs.”

Cassandra’s eyes lit up. “You’d really share it with me?”

“Why not,” Jacob answered. “It isn’t like you’re going to be enterin’ any bakin’ contests and besides, she would share it with everyone if they asked. It isn’t like I’m betrayin’ her trust or anythin’ like _that_.”

Cassandra beamed and jumped up to throw her arms around him. “Thank you Jacob. Thank you _so_ much!”

Jacob laughed. “It’s really no problem, Cassie,” he assured her, giving her a quick squeeze before releasing her. “Now we better get to work. We only have four hours to be ready for the party in time.”

“Right!” Cassandra answered, letting him go and going to the sink to wash her hands. “Okay, I’m ready!”

“Hold on a sec,” Jacob said. “I’ll write it down for you and then you can get started without havin’ to wait for me to tell ya every single detail while I work on my own dessert.”

“That would be _perfect_!” Cassandra replied cheerfully as she grabbed a pad of paper and a glittery red gel pen so that he could jot the recipe down for her. “Thank you so much for this Jacob, it really means a lot to me!”

“It’s really not a problem,” Jacob told her with a smile as he quickly wrote all the instructions out for her from memory. “Here you go, all done. You better get started now. You need to chill the dough for an hour before you can cut out the shapes. You’re going to be finished just in the nick of time.”

“Oh! Right! You’re right!” Cassandra answered.

“But you want to take your time too,” Jacob said. “If you rush, the cookie dough could come out tough and you don’t want that either. We _can_ be a few minutes late, if need be.”

Cassandra giggled. “I really like talking to you about things Jacob. You have such a refreshing perspective on life. It’s nice.”

“Yeah. . . well. . .” Jacob trailed off, completely embarrassed by her compliment. “Well, I like talkin’ to you too, Cassie.”

Cassandra’s grin was brighter than any Christmas tree as she started to cream the butter and sugar together with a bright pink handheld mixer.  

Jacob started in on his own dessert, absent-mindedly conducting the Nutcracker symphony that was still playing on the CD player with the wooden spoon that he had grabbed while he scanned his own recipe.

He had only been there for a few minutes and he was already in a complete happy place. He couldn’t have thought of a better way to spend his afternoon cooking, if he had stayed at his place then he would have made his white chocolate peppermint cheesecake in silence. This was a much more pleasing setup.

While they worked side-by-side, they traded stories of Christmas pasts. Not that there was much to tell on her part, there weren’t Christmas cookies or trips to the mall to see Santa or viewings of _White Christmas_ and _Miracle on 3th Street_ but she enjoyed hearing his stories and he enjoyed telling them to her.

They spent a very nice afternoon together and Jacob was truly sorry when it ended even though they would be at the party _together_. He quickly decided that he wanted to give her a dozen more Christmas-y afternoons, and maybe a few evenings, like this one.

There was still a few days left in the season to do it.

He knew she would appreciate it.

But first he was going to help her frost sugar cookies.

 

**_The End_**

 

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go the way I envisioned it. It got lost between my mind and typing it up to post and I actually thought about this story for days. The new season of the Librarians is inspiring me to maybe write a couple of one-shots after the holidays though. In the meantime, I hope you’ll take the time to review this. I’ll probably be back with another AU in this particular universe if I can actually work with the idea floating around in my mind.


End file.
